spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood
Rated c for: frequent strong language and violence. Plot In an unknown amount of time in the future within an alternative timeline in which a version of Plankton known as Leader Plankton had taken over the ocean from day one, starts to retire due to a number of complicated tensions surrounding him. Due to Plankton's decision, he hands his position of ruler to a "trustwrothy" member of the Plankton family tree known as GreenDeath who then decides to make all members of his entire family tree that are willing to accept the new ruler finish taking over the world. Enslaved Sponge, a known slave to Plankton's empire and distant ancestor to Black Sponge, starts to witness Plankton's strange transferring of power. A rebellion starts to prop up in GreenDeath's empire afterwards, which slowly transforms into a messy conflict involving Pro-Plankton forces, Pro-GreenDeath forces, and various rebel groups that transforms the land into an endless war. Differences *Characters are future versions of Leader Plankton's characters possibly 100-200 years in the future after the events of a possible but noncanon version of the unaired Leader Plankton crossover film. *In the orginal, Plankton never stated that he retired as a ruler, rather he was simply no longer interested in being SpongeBob's arch nemesis. Plankton gets sent to a retirement home to join this timeline's version of the Dirty Bubble. *In the orginal, all of Plankton's relatives side with GreenDeath, in this version there is infighting among the Planktons. *Mermaid Man is confirmed to be dead. *GreenDeath's plan for world domination is much different and more complex. In the original, he simply wants to take over the world. In this version GreenDeath props himself as a reformer to Plankton's empire only to then reveal his true intentions that end up misleading the nations of the ocean into plunging themselves into a zombie apocalypse. History The Plankton Chronicles was created by FridayNightStar2, announced on September 22, 2019. Originally, the series would air on Coral Productions TV, produced by Coral Productions. However, when Friday left the wiki, canceling all Coral Productions/Coral Productions TV movies and series, this show was presumed canceled, until DontAskWhoJoeIs was granted permission to take over for FridayNightStar2's role as a writer and producer of the series. With this, DontAskWhoJoeIs took the show over to Locknloaded23 of Squidwork. They made a deal to have The Plankton Chronicles air on the channel, with new episodes set to air on Saturdays at 9:30pm. The very first episode aired 11/2/19. Even though drama between DontAskWhoJoeIs (current showrunner of the series) and FridayNightStar2 broke out between November 8 to November 12, The Plankton Chronicles will still air on Squidwork as previously scheduled. Because the original image for the series had said "The Plankton Files" instead of "The Plankton Chronicles" (the name of this spin-off), that mistake was fixed on November 12, 2019. This change also brought a big red eye and tiny antennas to the 'T' in 'The', resembling a plankton. Following the release of the first 3 episodes, a fanon, non canon remake of this series would be produced by TommyWiseauSBSP who claims the original stories don't make any sense and are poorly written. DontAskWhoJoeIs respectfully agrees with the criticism and is ok with the fan work. On November 18, 2019, The Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood would air as a community made fanon spin-off in the vain of Leader Plankton! Remade, attempting to be a successor to both Leader Plankton! and SpongeBob: Infection using FridayNightStar2's orginal vision along with TommyWiseauSBSP's orginal ideas to tell a fresh new story. Despite taking place in the same timeline, very few characters from Leader Plankton! will be used in this spin-off in order to keep things consistent and fresh. In addition, this series is also non-canon to both Leader Plankton! and the orginal The Plankton Chronicles. Episodes {| class="wikitable" width="100%" border="1" |bgcolor="white" width="70"|'Title Card' |bgcolor="white"|'No.' |bgcolor="white"|'No. in Season' |bgcolor="white"|'Title' |bgcolor="white"|'Writer' |bgcolor="white"|'Airdate' }} Characters Like in Leader Plankton!, many of the characters are parallel counterparts to those found in the main SpongeBob SquarePants series * Enslaved Sponge * Sulgister Gary * Leader Plankton * Chum Soldiers * GreenDeath Plankton * Mr. Krabs * Plankasauris Triva *The story will branch off after episode 3 or 5, no longer using the original story as a base. *Originally Leader Plankton was going to be called King Plankton or some other name to avoid copying ''Leader Plankton! '', having characters from the show, or having the show take place in the same universe. This was changed during development of the first episode where it was desided that this show would become a non-canon sequel. Category:The Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood